paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save owen
the pups are in the lookout playing pup pup boogie Owen is watching zuma and evervest play Owen walks over Owen hey guys what are you creating zuma me and evervest are drawing pictures Owen ok I'll go upstairs and see if anything needs mending grabs toolbox and heads for the elevator the next day its the middle of the night Owen hmm maybe I could drive around the city and explore Owen leaves a note for the pups to read when they awoke when he is outside driving Owen boy sure is dark out here turns on headlights Owen was so busy finding the button for the headlights that he didn't see the sign ahead danger keep away on the bridge owen oh no but it was too late before he knew it he smashed though the sign and the ground below begin to crumple owen oh dear better get Ryder over here Owen opens his bag and grabs his phone he calls Ryder ryders pup pad rings ryder hello owen what's up owen well I was taking a drive when my car smashed into a sign and the ground is unsafe for me to get out can you help? ryder of course Owen no job is too big no pup is too small when the pups get to the briefing room chase paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir Ryder pups I just had a call from Owen saying he was taking a drive in his car when he smashed though a sign and the earth underneath broke now he can't get out or else the car will go in the bay zuma yes I did see the note the dude left so we must rescue him ryder correct zuma I'll need rubble to get some stuff to fill the hole rubble rubble on the double Ryder next I'll need rocky i need you to put the stuff that rubble brought and fix the road rocky green means go ryder also I need chase to sercure the work zone chase chase is on the case when the pups get there Owen Ryder im so happy to see you just as Ryder is about to give orders the ground beneath Owen crumbles even further and Owen in his car starts to fall owen help me Ryder grabs his pup pad zuma I need to come to the bridge and fast Owens car is falling in the bay zuma ok Ryder zuma drove quickly to the bay ryder chase use the net then when Owen falls though the bottom zuma will catch him chase ok Ryder ruff net chases net deploys and launches though the hole Owen thanks chase chase your welcome just at that moment it begins to snow and the car begins to slide owen oh no here we go again the car starts drifting and goes off the bridge Ryder oh no ryder gets his pup pad for a second time and calls evervest Ryder evervest I need you to get Owen his car is starting to drift of the bridge evervest ok Ryder while evervest gets thereowen and his car head for a hill owen this won't turn out good Owen then quickly dives out of his car and is on a snowboard going down the hill owen help me Owen then realiases that he is heading for the cliff Owen oh no just as he is about to fall evervest grabs his trousers and pulls him and he lands in a pile of snow owen thanks evervest I thought I was going to go off the cliff thanks for saving me pets her and hugs evervest your welcome licks him Owen thanks evervest just as they are enjoying them selfs Ryder walks up Ryder Owen you allright Owen I think I am ryder I better call Marshall and let him give you a checkup Owen ok at jakes Marshall Owens got a cold and a fever Owen thanks Marshall I would also like to congratulate chase zuma rocky rubble and evervest for saving me evervest no problem Owen whenever you in trouble just Yelp for help all the pups hug and lick Owen as the day ends